Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 8 Page 1
Chapter 8: Flying High & Nimbus Revealed As Gohan and the others entered the classroom, they couldn’t believe what they saw. Hundreds of pictures, big and small, thin and large were hung all around the room, talking to each other. Some of them glanced at them as they entered the room. Gohan muttered as the portrait’s eyes followed them, “I think someone loves them self a little too much, don’t you think so?” Harry and Ron nodded. Ron asked, “How are we supposed to learn with our teacher watching us everywhere?” Gohan answered, “Who said he was going to teach us anything at all, unless it’s about his life history though.” Hermione glared at Gohan, “That’s not funny Gohan; Professor Lockhart must be a good teacher for Professor Dumbledore to have hired him.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Come off it Hermione, the guy couldn’t teach a fish to swim, let alone a class about Defense Against the Dark Arts.” They took their seats in the fourth row, where if it were optional they could talk to each other unseen and take down notes whenever needed to. Professor Lockhart emerged from the top of his staircase, posing dramatically. Gohan muttered, “Drama Queen.” Harry and Ron grinned in agreement, this guy really needed to tone down the hero thing. Lockhart strode down the staircase, saying his accomplishments and rewards down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he announced, “I will be giving you a quiz now, just to see how well you’ve read my books. You have thirty minutes, start now!” Gohan looked at the parchment, and read the first question, “What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color? What kind of question is that?!” Gohan raised his hand quietly, hoping to ask his teacher what the point of the test was. Professor Lockhart noticed Gohan’s hand in the air, and asked, “Yes Gohan?” Gohan asked with confusion, “Excuse me Professor, but what’s the point of this quiz? I mean, what you’re asking has nothing to do with your books, just you, which wouldn’t really help if we were in a dangerous situation.” Professor Lockhart smiled that cheesy smile he always put on, but for a moment Gohan’s warrior trained eyes saw annoyance and slight anger in his eyes. Professor Lockhart answered, “I’m afraid I can’t answer any questions during the quiz Gohan, so please continue with your test now.” Gohan grinned, sensing he hit a weak spot in his professor, and quickly got back to his “quiz”. At the end of the quiz, Professor Lockhart looked over the papers, and said most of the class got the answers wrong. Professor Lockhart then looked at Hermione’s paper, “But Hermione Granger got a perfect score on my quiz! Where is Hermione Granger?” Hermione raised her hand, blushing from ear to ear. Professor Lockhart smiled, “Well done Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor!” The girls in their class sighed seeing their teacher smile. Gohan shook his head in humor. Then Professor Lockhart looked serious, and grabbed part of a tarp covering something. He announced, “Now as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I am to show you the proper way to fight dark forces if necessary. If you are easily frightened I suggest you close your eyes, for this will be too unnerving for you!” He removed the tarp, and what was under it surprised even Gohan. Little, blue creatures with antennae were flying around in the cage. Gohan thought of the Cell Juniors while looking at these things, for their color immediately resembled that of Cell’s “children”. Seamus Finnegan choked out, “Cornish Pixies!” Professor Lockhart smiled, “Don’t let their appearance fool you; they can be mighty tricky creatures.” He released the pixies, which charged at everyone in the room. Girls screamed, grabbing their hair so the pixies couldn’t pull it, and boys ran around the room, dodging stuff thrown at them. Two pixies stampeded towards Gohan, but he jumped a foot into the air, and the pixies hit each other. Gohan knew most people knew he knew martial arts, so he assumed using some techniques would be alright to use, as long as none could see them. But he said, “I’ll only use force if it’s really necessary.” People were running out of the room, leaving Professor Lockhart and the four friends there. Professor Lockhart attempted miserably to get the pixies, but they took his wand and started making sparks hit people. Professor Lockhart shouted from the top of the stairs, “I’ll just leave you to take care of this.” Ron shouted angrily, “So he saves his own skin and leaves us to get them?!” Harry yelled, “Did you expect him to actually be of help?” Hermione pointed her wand at the pixies, but they grabbed her wand as well (I know this isn’t how it goes, but I got a cool idea). Ron moaned, “Great! Now the only chance we had at stopping these things is gone! Our only chance now is to get them one by one!” Gohan agreed. Then, he felt incredibly stupid; what was he thinking?! He could fly and move faster than anything, especially pixies. He muttered, “Now there's an idea.” Harry looked at Gohan confusingly, “What do you mean?” Gohan pointed his wand at the pixies, hoping his plan to get the pixies in their cage and to not blow his cover would work. He yelled very fast, “SOMETHINGANGSOFORTH!" As soon as he said this, he accessed all of his saiyan speed and in less than a second had gotten all of the pixies into the cage. It seemed so much slower to him, but then again he was used to these speeds. He phased back into his original position immediately, no one seeing what he did. Ron looked around the room, “Where did those blue freaks go?!” Gohan pointed to the full cage, “In there.” Harry looked at Gohan, “What did you do? I mean, what spell did you use?” Gohan smiled, “That’s my secret, oh, and here’s your wand Hermione.” Gohan gave the wand to Hermione. As they exited the room Gohan thought, That was close! Thank Dende they didn’t continue to ask what spell I did use, then I’d be in real big trouble! But as long as they think it was a spell its okay. …………………………………………………………………………………………….. Over the next week, Gohan and Harry avoided Lockhart as much as possible, so he wouldn’t make them look like himself in public. Colin was a different story though, he memorized Gohan’s and Harry’s schedule, and always greeted them whenever possible, as if he were meeting Santa Claus. Gohan had 2 more fans of his each day, for apparently about 3/4 the children in the school watched at least one of the tournaments Gohan was in, and were captivated by his skills. The other fourth was or will be told about it in at least one week. He noticed Malfoy however, never acted like he knew about the tournaments, so he assumed none told him yet Gohan was having a difficult time hiding his tail from everyone. During the day he used it as a belt, during changing his clothes he did it in privacy, and at night when he went to sleep he kept it out like normal. His grades were very good, about the same as Hermione’s. Even in Snape’s class he was progressing rapidly and in his second class with Snape managed be at the same level as everyone else. However, like all Gryffindors Snape didn’t “enjoy” being around Gohan, especially since he hung out with Harry and the others. Snape reminded Gohan of Vegeta, with the way he made a reputation of himself. Gohan, like he said to Vegeta, would train his tail to get stronger. Surprisingly, it was completely invulnerable after five days of training. The only problem was concerning the moon. Gohan went to Dumbledore’s office two days after the confrontation with the pixies, and Dumbledore assured him as long as he was in the school grounds (which was everywhere except the Forbidden Forest), he couldn’t transform into the beast. Gohan also had a two hour daily training session at night. He would use Instant Transmission and go outside, where he would fight against two copies of himself, but only when the moon wasn’t out of course. Gohan knew even though he could control himself in his ape state thanks to the training, it was too risky if someone saw or heard him. Over the week Gohan was at Hogwarts so far, he increased his power fairly. Although he promised not to go Super Saiyan, he would try and ascend to Super Saiyan 2 once every two days. Unfortunately, he couldn’t control the form so he either couldn’t transform into it at all or held it for half a second. Gohan assumed he needed one more, just one more push for his anger to control the form. The next morning (one week later from pixies), Gohan couldn’t get to sleep, for someone had on a light and was making obvious noises. Gohan was confused by this, for everyone never woke up this early. He decided to get up and see what was going on. He quickly got his clothes on as well as his Dragonball necklace. As Gohan got up, he talked to himself, “At some point I’m going to have to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione the truth, I mean, I can’t keep what I half am a secret forever. But I think I will at the end of the year. But I want to have some fun around here and only doing things dad would do could be fun now,” he paused, and then snapped his fingers, “THAT’S IT! Dad had to live without Super Saiyan strength, speed, and power when he was my age, so I’ll improvise. I got the power pole, which is magic (its extending ability) and is okay to use, my sword, and other stuff. Once again dad’s memory saves the day.” As he walked down the stairs, he saw Harry walking out the portrait, carrying what looked like a broom. Gohan yelled, “Harry! It was you that kept me up!” Harry turned and saw Gohan, “Oh, sorry Gohan, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Gohan shrugged, “No big deal. So, where you going?” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction